


Glimmadora Fluff(temp name!!)

by ramenwithaspoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesnt know half the things she should about romance and screws up bc of it hAha, AdoraIsADumbass(trademark), As One Does, F/F, Rated teen for swearing, bro i had like 8 breakdowns writing this, glimmer is?????????? the biggest cutie??????????????, i finished s3 a couple weeks after it came out and ive been starved this whole time so i had to, i promise no lemon lol im pure, love her so much, she ra and the princesses of power, she-gay and the lesbians of power, spop, takes place whenever lol, this literally destroyed my self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenwithaspoon/pseuds/ramenwithaspoon
Summary: Being raised in the Fright Zone, Adora was never taught about feelings. She was never told of how romantic and platonic feelings differ, and she was never taught about how important they were. Most people informed of these know you can't just blurt out whatever, whenever. Most people know that there's a special sacredness and intimacy with romantic feelings. But Adora did not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey enjoy my trash demon of a fanfiction. more chapters to come  
google docs is a total shitwad. proofreading is IMPOSSIBLE. so sorry about any uncapitalized i's, a word without an apostrophe, etc.
> 
> btw, in case you read this already, its now updated! no second chapter, but an extra few paragraphs that i felt were a better ending, and a cliffhanger ;)

Being raised in the Fright Zone, Adora was never taught about feelings. She was never told of how romantic and platonic feelings differ, and she was never taught about how important they were. Most people informed of these know you can't just blurt out whatever, whenever. Most people know that there's a special sacredness and intimacy with romantic feelings. But Adora did not. 

“What's wrong with me?” Adora softly asked, laying with Glimmer on her floating bed.  
“Huh?” Glimmer obviously had no idea what she was talking about. What could be wrong with Adora?  
“Whenever I’m around you with moments like this I just feel different. I feel like I'm not supposed to, if I don't feel like this for anyone else."  
“What do you mean different?" Asked Glimmer, still completely clueless as to what she meant.  
“Warm, almost softer. And I'm practically mesmerized by you. Everything about you. I feel like holding you, protecting you, I just assumed nobody else felt like this since nobody else acts like it around you." Adora said. She said it as if it was totally normal, as if people confess about their deepest feelings regularly.  
Glimmer finally understood what she meant. She was practically at a loss for words. Did she seriously never learn about this? Nobody ever told her about it? Glimmer had no way to explain what Adora was going through, and since she said it so openly, telling Adora that people usually keep to themselves about this might embarrass her.  
“The- the things you're feeling, I mean, like, like whats happening, with-with you are-" Glimmer, barely able to form a word, gets cut off by Adora.  
“It's not right, is it?"  
“No no no! It's- it's normal! Its okay! Just-just people typically don't- they don't typically say things like that so- so openly." Glimmer finally managed to form a “sentence" if you could even call it that.  
“Why not?" Adora, still a clueless idiot, had no idea what she was talking about.  
“Be-because they're kinda, like, they're kinda special feelings. Like different from friendship ones. They- they're totally normal, but people usually, they usually feel embarrassed or- or like- ashamed." Glimmer could not believe she had to explain this. It’s like explaining the entire plot of the Lord of the Rings to a 3 year old. Impossible.  
“Should I be?" Adora, you sweet dumbass.  
“No! You're fine! It's, I guess i was just caught off guard. I never really had anyone who felt about me that way, and the first person that I felt that way about actually recipro-" Glimmer realized what she said and paused for a second.  
“You feel the same?" Said Adora, turning to face Glimmer, who had her head turned away, scared and in shock. What even was there to be scared about? It's not like Adora doesn't feel the same, she clearly does, so why does it embarrass her so much?  
“Yuh-yeah...?" Said Glimmer, still scared, fully aware that it was a stupid reason to be scared for.  
“Oh."  
They both sat in silence for a second, processing what happened. The only sound in the room being their slow, almost synchronized breathing, and the soft wind coming from the window.  
“What now?" Asked Adora, piercing the incredibly thick fabric of awkwardness.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”  
“Yeah.”  
Glimmer would follow some stupid cartoon stereotype, cough cough, and try to kiss Adora but, unfortunately, if Adora didn't know about romance, there's no way in hell she knew about kissing. And Glimmer was not in the mood to explain it to her. And if she did miraculously know, then that would be so embarrassing to ask.  
You know what, eff it. Adora was the biggest dumbass Glimmer had ever known, no way would she know what kissing was.  
“Do you know what kissing is?” Glimmer asked quietly.  
“Course I do, dipshit.”  
Oh well that was mortifying.  
“Did you seriously think i didn’t?” Adora wasnt that stupid, was she?  
“Well i don’t know, i mean you didn’t know what romance was!”  
“I mean i know the basics i just wasn’t totally aware… of everything…”  
“Well now I feel like an idiot.”  
“How do you think I feel knowing my best friend assumed i didnt know what kissing was?”  
“Pff-” They both broke out into laughter. It was a pretty stupid assumption.  
Once they calmed down after a second, they were left sitting up, staring at the ceiling, smiling softly.

After a long, sweet silence, Glimmer spoke.  
“Can we?” Glimmer whispered. There was a slight crack in her voice, as one might suspect when she’s nervous as hell.  
“Huh?” And the Biggest Dumbass Award goes to Adora for the umpteenth time tonight.  
“Kiss.”  
“Oh”  
Adora paused for a second, but to Glimmer it felt like an eternity.  
“I don't know how.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EFFING SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL

“I don't know how.”

Oh great. Perfect. Fantastic. Why didn't she expect this?

“I mean, neither do I, but we can try?” Said Glimmer, stifling a laugh as what was going on was incredibly stupid and adorable. She was also preeeeeeety embarrassed, leaving it as a nervous laugh as well.

Adora chuckled for a second. She still hadnt  _ totally  _ grasped onto how important these things are, so she didn't go “Uhhh, okay?” all nervous or anything. She straight up “Yeah sure!” because that's just Dumbass!Adora in action. 

Glimmer was frozen. Why was she so eager? What does she do? She doesn’t know how to kiss! Neither does Adora! 

They both just sat cross-legged across from each other in silence. 

After a second of thinking, Glimmer scrunched up her face, took a deep breath, and  _ quickly _ pecked Adora on the lips. She moved back out of sheer fear, as if there  _ was _ something to be scared of. 

They both sat there for a minute in silence again, hoping the other would talk. 

“Well that was lame” Adora said with a deadpan face, then started laughing her ass off. Glimmer sat for a second, too, and burst out laughing with Adora. 

“It was, wasn't it?” Glimmer chuckled.

“Wanna try again?” 

Without even thinking, without being her normal, anxious, disaster gay self and having a panic attack, she simply responded “Okay.” with a smile spread widely across her face. 

This time, they both leaned in, and a lot more calmer than before too. It wasnt what you would totally expect from disaster-gay!Glimmer and dumbass!Adora. But once their lips touched, they stood there like that for another moment. 

Now Adora. Sweet, sweet Adora. She has NO idea what to say. So you know what she says? What this absolute idiot says?

"Now THAT was a good kiss" 

As soon as she realized how  _ effing stupid  _ her line was, she fell back on the bed feeling like the biggest idiot in Etheria(she is). 

Glimmer stayed quiet for a second until she absolutely  _ lost it _ and started what sounded like having a straight up asthma attack, she was laughing that hard.

Adora still felt like an absolute idiot, but she couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

"We barely  _ did _ anything Adora. We practically stood there!" Glimmer said after a whole minute of hysterically laughing. She was so out of breath she could barely say that sentence. 

"Well I don't KNOW I've never kissed someone before!"

Honestly, if there's any way to describe how Glimmer responded to that, it would be "ASDFGHJKL ASDFGH" to say the least.

After they both calmed down, Adora spoke again.

"Well what now?" She asked. They both stood there quietly, silently pondering the question.

"I don't know what we can do," admitted Glimmer as she silently chuckled to herself. 

"Me neither"

"I mean, like, we could, uh, date? But what would that even entitle us to?" 

"Yeah, exactly."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, laying down on Glimmer’s bed.

“Let’s do it anyway.” Glimmer suggested. 

“Okay.” Adora responded, smiling to herself. She barely knew what they were doing, but she did know that she loved it. 

They sat in silence. Again. For, like, the ninth time. 

They were both almost asleep, then drowsily Glimmer said something again. 

“Hey Adora?” 

“Hm?”

“Let’s not tell anyone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? leave suggestions for what you want to happen next in the comments!! have a great day! 😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want another chapter yall gotta attack me with comments. my adhd destroys me and ill be in my 50s before i write the rest without a reminder. plea s e


End file.
